shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Akemi Higurashi-Kaiba
Kagome Higurashi or Kagome Akemi Higurashi-Kaiba is the main character of ShikiKira's Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Inuyasha crossover, The Duel Champion's Daughter. Background Kagome Kaiba is the prodigy daughter of Seto Kaiba and his wife, Kun-loon Higurashi. She's good with technology, designs, languages, fashion, cooking, people, and Duel Monsters. What more could Seto ask for? Unfortunately for her father, Kagome loathes Duel Monsters for breaking up her family. When her world is finally pieced back together from the help of friends, family, and time it is once again shaken at her father's announcement. At the time Seto calls Kagome to meet him at Kaiba Corp, Kagome was in her final year of high school at the prestigious and exclusive private school, Issei Institute. She was an honor roll student with straight A's, and in the school's list of top 20 students. She was even won the title of Best Human Female Fighter at the last School Ranking Tournament. And even though she disliked Duel Monsters, she was a professional duelist following in her father's footsteps and playing in Tag-Team tournaments with one of her three best friends, Edo Phoenix. Now, Kagome is being shipped off to her father's Duel Monsters school, Duel Academy, where everyone was obsessed with the card game. She has to find a fiancé by the time school ends, or she might end marrying some stranger, who may not even love her. She does not plan to wed until after her 18th birthday. Languages Kagome is capable of speaking multiple languages. Below is a list of languages that she knows. *Japanese *English *Mandarin Chinese *Cantonese Chinese *Korean *Egyptian Hieroglyphics Duel Monsters Decks Kagome has been a card collector since her introduction to the game of Duel Monsters. As such she has the ability to play a wide variety of decks. See Kagome's Duel Decks Her main playing decks are: *Harpies *Fortune Ladies *Dark Magicians and Ice Barriers *Harpies/Synchro *Insect Annihilation Personality No matter who she is with, Kagome is generally respectful to the people she meets and interacts with. However, when interacting with strangers outside of Issei, she, like most other Issei students, is rather reserve in her interactions while maintaining an at length approach to strangers. It can also be noted that Kagome has an aversion to interacting with other Duel Monsters duelist that she does not consider friends or family. To most people not affiliated with Issei Institute or its sister schools, Kagome is usually polite, respectful, and somewhat reserved. However, when coming into contact with Duel Monster duelists that she does not consider family, she is rather cold and closed off, but still respectful. In retrospect, when she is with her family and her friends from Issei Kagome is much more herself does not maintain her facade of an ice princess. She is actually a rather open and affectionate girl, often being compared to an angel or a ray of sunshine by her friends and family members. She also won't hold back her temper, adn will physically reprimand a person for whatever wrong they had commited. She is also rather maternal to her younger relatives and classmates, and is often looking out for them. History *Age 4 - Kagome visits the United States for the first time. **Kagome receives her first Duel Monsters card, Harpie Queen. **Kagome meets and becomes best friends with Edo Phoenix. *Age 5 - Kagome is kidnapped for the first time. **Kagome begins learning gymnastics and martial arts. *Age 7 - Kagome meets her Higurashi cousins for the first time. *Age 8 - Kagome and Souta are moved out of Kaiba mansion by their mother. *Age 9 - Kagome locks away the memory of their every being Duel Monster Spirits. *Age 10 - Kagome begins competing in Duel Monster Tournaments **Kagome becomes the Junior Kanto Regional Champion **Kagome becomes the Japan National Duel Monster Junior Champion *Age 11 - Kagome becomes the Kanto Regional Champion and Japan National Champion. *Age 13 - Kagome obtains her black belt. **Kagome is bitten by a centipede demon/yokai. **Kagome debuts in the Pro-Dueling World League. *Age 15 - Kagome is kidnapped and tortured by Sara, Sesshomaru's fanclub president **February - Kagome is kidnapped and tortured by Sara Asano ***Kagome forfeits Japan Champion Duel Monsters Tournament due to injury and hopitalization **March - Kagome is kept under lockdown at Kaiba Mansion after she is released from Issei's infirmary. **July - Kagome wins title of best female human fighter in Issei. Powers and Abilities Abilities *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant :: Kagome is a master at fighting barehanded. She started learning martial arts at 5 years old, not long after her first kidnapping and return from the United States. She acquired a black belt in her chosen martial arts at 13 years old, and has claimed the title of best female fighter of her age group more than once at martial arts tournaments. She has also won the title of best female human fighter from last school wide fighting tournament at Issei Institute. *Master Gymnast :: Kagome began learning gymnastics at the same time as she began martial arts. Having begun at 5 years old, she is capable of performing many difficult feats. Her gymnastics was used to help improve her martial arts and evasion abilities. *Master Archer :: Kagomes does not enjoy using a bow and arrow set; however, she is a highly capable archer. She is considered a prodigy in her family to have been able to hit near perfect center within only a few months of picking up a bow and quiver. *Master Staff Specialist *Intermediate Healer :: Kagome is capable of healing a large range of ailments such sicknesses and injuries. She currently is unable to heal fatal wounds. However, she is capable of healing mental and physical wounds caused by demonic sources and/or penalty games/shadow games. Powers *Empathy :: This is the one ability in her possession that Kagome is completely unaware. It is also what allows her to have her compassionate heart, and be a good friend and mediator. Currently, Kagome has no mastery over this power and has unconsciously locked most of it away. *Telepathy :: Like all other members of the Student Council, Kagome has been taught to use telepathy to communicate with the other council members as well as faculty members. *Spiritual Powers **Barriers ::: Kagome is able to create barriers that impenetrable by yokai or other demonic beings. These barriers are used to protect not only herself, but also her belongings, friends, and the helpless. She can also use this to ward away beings with evil intentions. *Healing :: Like all other miko, Kagome can use her purification to heal other people of wounds and sickness. She is also capable of doing the same for herself, but she has not been able to consciously rid herself of illness. *Shikigami :: Yami :: Hikari :: Hakumei *Intelligence :: Kagome is one of the few students at Issei Institute that can be considered a prodigy within the school. She is the student to have been allowed to skip several grade levels due to her advance knowledge even with Issei's rigorous and high-level academics. Upon her graduation from Issei, she would have an Associate's degree in Fashion Design, International Relations, Graphic Design, and Computer Programming, and a Bachelor's degree in Business. *Immunity :: Due to being a high-powered miko, Kagome's body unconsciously purifies toxins and illnesses from her body. She will, however, fall to sickness if she ever uses too much of her powers. Personal Information *Favorite Color: Silver and Blue *Favorite Type of Movies: Mystery *Favorite Type of Music: K-Pop, C-Pop, J-Pop, Pop, and Hip Hop *Favorite Type of Books: Mystery and Romance *Favorite School Subject: Design *Best School Subject: Technology, Design, Business, Language *Worst School Subject: Science Experiments *Favorite Food: Oden and Italian *Ideal Type: Someone interesting and passionate, and won't bore me to death *Ideal Date: Picnic *Allergic to: Strawberries Deathly *Hobbies: Sewing projects, Swimming, Drawing *Clubs: Issei West Music Club - Pianist *Committees: Student Council - Vice-President *Main Department: Design and Beauty Department - Student Director of Fashion Design *Teams: **Digital Security Team **Issei West Gymnastics Team **Himitsu Detail - Team 42 School Life at Issei Institute The following is Kagome's weekly and daily schedule from her last Summer trimester. The following does not include days that she competes in Dueling Tournaments or any other type of tournaments. Duel Monsters Results '''Note 1: '''She was kidnapped and then hospitalized. Trivia *Kagome has already completed all of her general education classes such as Japanese, Mathematics, Social Science, and Science minus Physical Education. Her last trimester at Issei would have been composed of only Major and extracurricular classes. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Duel Champion's Daughter Category:Student Directors Category:Student Council Category:Digital Security Team Category:Issei Institute